Gato encerrado o ¿bebé?
by Rinsita-chan
Summary: Cagalli ha estado actuando raro ultimamente. Athrun al no atreverse a preguntar la razón decide que la mejor solución es espiarla...con ayuda de Kira.


¡Hola a todos!

Este es un one-shot, espero que les gusté. Por cierto he ocupado los nombres en inglés de los personajes ya que he encontrado cierta diferencia al romanizarlos del japonés.

**

* * *

****Gato encerrado o….¿bebé? **

* * *

Athrun bajaba de su automóvil, llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa azul marino. Alzó su vista al cielo y vio que el día era perfecto. Caminó hacia la casa del parlamento de Orb y después de ser bien recibido por la servidumbre se dirigió hacia la oficina de Cagalli. Tocó la puerta. 

"Adelante"-se oyó desde adentro. El chico entró.

"¿Nos podemos ir?"-preguntó. Cagalli quien estaba totalmente pérdida en su trabajo despegó la vista de su laptop. "Oh, Athrun, eres tú…enseguida terminó con esto"

"Si no te preocupes, espero"-Sin decir nada más se sentó en uno de los sillones tranquilamente hasta que un papel en la mesita de centro llamó su atención. Lo tomó y vio que era un recibo médico. Pudo ver que el paciente era nada más ni menos que Cagalli.

"Terminé, vámonos, me muero de hambre"-La rubia se encontraba de pie justo enfrente de él. Sin decir nada el chico la miró interrogante sosteniendo el papel.

"Ah, eso es de ayer, tuve algunas molestias y quise ir al doctor solo por si acaso"

"¿Estás bien?"-Su cara ahora lucía preocupada

"Sí, no es nada grave, solo lo normal, a partir de ahora debo cuidarme más"

"¿Segura?"

"Claro, no es nada que unos cuantos meses de buena alimentación y descanso no puedan curar. Y hablando de buena alimentación¿te vas a quedar todo el día mirándome o me vas a llevar a comer como acordamos?"-dijo con ambas manos en la cintura.

El coordinador dejó el papel en donde estaba y sonriendo se fue con su novia a comer.

Ambos se encontraban en un restaurante de la ciudad aun viendo el menú, decidiendo que ordenar.

"¿Puedo tomar su orden?-preguntó una sonriente mesera

"Sí gracias, quiero el filete grande de pescado y una soda"- respondió Athrun

"Muy bien ¿Y usted señorita?"

"Yo solo quiero una ensalada y agua por favor"

"Esta bien. En un momento les traigo su orden"- diciendo esto, la mesera se retiró.

"¿Es todo lo que vas a ordenar?"

Cagalli levantó una ceja "¿Eh?... Si¿Tiene algo de malo?"

"Pensé que te morías de hambre, además tu hablaste de buena alimentación y…"

"Te preocupas demasiado Athrun Zala, tu novia es una chica fuerte ¿Qué no?"-agregó la representante de Orb mientras alzaba su brazo derecho en señal de fuerza.

"Como digas…pero es necesario que comas bien"

"Por cierto Athrun¿Crees que estoy gorda?"-preguntó con cierta timidez

Sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces ante el repentino cambio de tema "Pues…no, en realidad eres muy delgada"

"Mentiroso"-contestó con algo de enojo

"Este…no…no estoy mintiendo, además, aunque así fuera no cambiaría nada de lo que siento por ti, Cagalli siempre será Cagalli"- La chica sonrió con el comentario y el día continuo con normalidad.

* * *

Athrun caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la casa en donde vivía Kira. Lo estaba buscando hasta que vio una cosa amarilla pasar por uno de los corredores. Definitivamente ese cabello era inconfundible. Tomó la dirección por donde vio a la chica y se detuvo en seco. No sabía si lo que estaba viendo era una ilusión o en realidad estaba pasando. 

La rubia se encontraba frente a un gran espejo. Se estaba viendo de pies a cabeza. Pasó sus manos por su cintura descendiendo por su cadera. Luego se puso de perfil e hizo lo mismo pero partiendo de su busto. Por un momento se quedó sosteniendo sus pechos.

Athrun seguía petrificado, mirando desde la esquina donde estaba "oculto". ¿Por qué no se acercaba a ella y la saludaba como planeaba hacerlo?...Pues estaba demasiado ocupado contemplándola como para pensar en eso, sus hermosos ojos verdes parecían hipnotizados siguiendo las manos de Cagalli que ahora se encontraban en su vientre.

"¡Hola Athrun!"-saludó un feliz Kira desde la espalda del caballero rojo lo que provocó que este casi se cayera del susto, volteó rápidamente a verlo.

"Hoo..la Kira"-saludó nervioso

"¿Qué haces aquí parado?"-preguntó confundido

Fue entonces cuando todo vino de golpe. Estaba espiando a Cagalli…no…la estaba observando…si, eso suena mejor….¡Cagalli!. Regresó a buscarla pero ya no estaba ahí, solo el espejo y el gran corredor.

"Naa..da…je…je.."-una gota de sudor se formó en la frente de Athrun

"Hmmm….bueno¿Has visto a Cagalli?"

"Eto…esto…este no"-miles de gotitas corrían por la cabeza del chico

"Lacus preparó un pastel y quería avisarle, ya sabes, conociendo lo comilona que es mi hermana sería un crimen no avisarle que hay un postre en la casa"

"Pues últimamente no ha estado comiendo mucho, la noto rara"

"¿Rara¿Puedes ser más específico?"

"Todo empezó desde que encontré ese recibo médico"

"¿Crees que esté enferma?"

"No lo creo, de ser así ya me lo habría dicho…¿cierto?"-Kira asintió.

Juntos caminaron por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina, pensando que en el camino podrían encontrar a Cagalli. Justo iban llegando cuando escucharon la risa de Lacus y lo que sus oídos escucharon después hicieron que la piel de Kira perdiera el color.

"No te rías, pronto pareceré un pez globo"-dijo en protesta

"¿Kira?"-lo miró su amigo desconcertado. Se había petrificado a unos metros de la cocina. "Kira, Kira"- el muchacho no parecía mostrar señas de vida por lo que el puño se Athrun se estrelló en su cara.

El joven Yamato recobró la conciencia pero no dijo nada en protesta, solamente jaló del brazo al joven de ojos verdes para alejarse lo más posible de la cocina. Ya estando muy muy pero muy lejos…al menos lo suficiente para no ser escuchados… se detuvo.

"¿Y bien?"-cuestionó Athrun

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo Cagalli respecto su visita al doctor?"

"Hmmm nada especial"- Kira tomó a Athrun de los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza.

"¡Cualquier detalle es importante, solo dilo!"

"Hey tranquilo, primero suéltame"- Este obedeció. –"Pues verás, si mal no recuerdo ella dijo que no era nada que unos meses de reposo y buena alimentación no pudieran curar"

Kira cerró los ojos y meditó un poco. "¿Has notado algún comportamiento fuera de lo común?"

"Hmm….bueno, ese día comió solo una ensalada y…"

"¿Y…?"

"Ella no quiso postre"

"¿Qué….qué!"

"No se veían muy apetitosos después de todo"-dijo con una mano en el cuello

Definitivamente aquí había gato encerrado o tal vez….

"Creo saber que es lo que le pasa pero antes necesito preguntarte algo"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Este….bueno tú y Cagalli ya….ehem…pues…tu y ella …"

"¿Ella y yo qué?"

Un leve sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de Kira- "Tu sabes….aquello de la miel y las abejas….pasar a segunda base…"

El sonrojó de Athrun superó al de Kira diez veces al comprender lo que su amigo estaba preguntándole. "¡Kira, eso es personal!"

"¿Entonces si o no?"-insistió

Desviando su mirada Athrun asintió levemente aun sonrojado por la pregunta. Kira suspiró. Ya lo imaginaba, habían sido varias las veces en las que "casualmente" había notado como ambos lucían desvelados y con una sonrisa boba de oreja a oreja, además de una ola de miraditas de complicidad entre ellos. Por otro lado el pensar que este mal nacido había sido capaz de tocar a su hermanita el cual resultaba ser su mejor amigo….bueno, eso ya lo penaría con calma más tarde.

"Ahora puedo decir con seguridad cuál es el problema de Cagalli"

"¿De verdad¿Cuál es?"

"Es muy simple…está en cinta"

Kira no vio reacción alguna en la cara de Athrun. "Estar en cinta es cuando…"

**¡CRASH!**

El cuerpo semiinconsciente del coordinador de cabello azul yacía en el suelo. Después de un tiempo el muchacho se levantó del suelo y después de varios_….Oh Dios por qué….pero cómo…..no puede ser…._decidió que había que hacer algo al respecto. No es que fuera tan malo pensar que Cagalli estuviera embarazada ¿o si?...simplemente no se sentía listo, no se sentía preparado, no se sentía….lo que sea que debía sentir.

Sin embargo sus planes fueron momentáneamente frustrados cuando una chica de cabello rosado pasó por donde estaban los dos coordinadores.

"Buenas tardes Athrun, es un gusto verte"

"Jeje….me alegra verte a ti también aunque no estoy seguro si se pueda decir que son buenas"

"¿Eh?"

"No…no es nada Lacus…"-respondió nerviosamente Kira- "¿Por cierto, no estaba Cagalli contigo?"

"Oh sí, pero salió disparada a su oficina, quería alejarse de ese pastel lo más posible"-terminó con una risita

"¿Pero si ella adora los postres!...especialmente ¡tus postres!"-gritó Athrun

"No es para tanto, todas las mujeres pasamos por eso en algún momento"-contestó como si nada

"¿Ah?"-fue el sonido que emitieron ambos chicos

La chica los miró con algo de resignación y decidió que era hora de retirarse. "Bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde"-comenzó a alejarse de ellos. Para cuando reaccionaron se había alejado lo suficiente como para que no los escuchara.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso de que todas las mujeres pasan por eso?"

"Athrun…ya no puede escucharte" –expresó Kira decepcionado.

Es aquí donde se les presentaban las opciones sobre qué hacer con este problema. Número uno: ir directamente con Cagalli y preguntarle, Número dos: hacer especulaciones erróneas y complicar más las cosas o Número tres: violar la privacidad de Cagalli y espiarla hasta que la situación lo requiriera.

Técnicamente se encontraban en la número dos y a pesar de las brillantes mentes que posesía cada uno tomarían la número tres ¿Por qué? Sencillamente porque aun siendo coordinadores no dejaban de ser….hombres….

* * *

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana y el objetivo a salía de casa en su limosina. Los espías la seguían desde un carro viejo que había rentado Athrun para no levantar sospechas. Todo iba normal hasta que notaron que el auto no iba camino al Parlamento de Orb, había tomado una dirección actualmente desconocida hasta que frenaron frente a una plaza. 

La rubia descendió del auto, vistiendo su ropa habitual, traje sastre color vino. Los dos chicos, que se habían estacionado unos cuantos carros atrás, la siguieron. Cagalli se quedó parada justo a la entrada principal del la plaza, como decidiendo que hacer.

Athrun vio con horror las tiendas a elegir. Del lado derecho había un hermoso local donde vendían helados y del lado izquierdo…una tienda de artículos para bebé.

_Vé por los helados Cagalli, tu adoras los helados…anda por favor, las tiendas de bebés son aburridas…_suplicaba en silencio. El corazón de Athrun casi sufre un ataque al ver como la chica entraba a "Baby World"….esto no pintaba nada bien.

Minutos después la representante de Orb salió con algunas bolsas, al parecer había hecho varias compras. Subió a su auto y se fue. Kira como pudo, arrastró hasta el auto el fantasma en el que se había convertido Athrun y siguió con el plan.

Aun con la cara blanca y sin parpadear, para fortuna de Kira, su amigo seguía respirando.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y Cagalli aun seguía en la sala de juntas. Nuestros coordinadores se encontraban infiltrados entre la servidumbre para pasar desapercibidos. Fue entonces cuando las puertas se abrieron y la chica al fin salió, sin embargo no se veía nada bien. Se veía más pálida de lo normal y parecía estar perdiendo el balance, fue entonces cuando a medio camino de su oficina se desvaneció.

Ambos coordinadores salieron de sus escondites para ayudarla. Athrun cargó a Cagalli y salieron juntos del edificio.

* * *

"¿Anemia!"- el doctor asintió. 

"Pero no se preocupen, no es nada serio, claro que si no sigue mis recomendaciones podría empeorar y convertirse en un verdadero problema"-después el hizo un último chequeo, ésta asintió indicando que todo estaba bien y el médico se retiró.

Cagalli permanecía acostada en su cama, viendo a los cabezotas que la habían traído hasta aquí.

"¿Cagalli?"-dijo Kira a modo de que ella le contara todo

"¿Kira?"-contestó. Este solo suspiró. "Según el doctor no te has cuidado bien"

"Lo siento, es por el exceso de trabajo"

"Aun así, no es bueno que te descuides…en tu estado"-intervino Athrun

"¿En mi estado?...el doctor dijo que solo era anemia"

"No es necesario que lo niegues, ya lo sabemos…."-la rubia parpadeó repetidamente.

"¿Negar qué?"-preguntó con incredulidad

"Que tu estás….embarazada"-terminó Athrun levemente sonrojado. Hubo un silencio que pareció interminable para los dos chicos que estaban en la habitación hasta que Cagalli rompió echándose a reír como loca.

"¿Em…ba…ra….zaa…da…?"- decía entre risas.

"Cagalli, no es gracioso"-contestó con algo de pena el caballero rojo

"Bien, bien….lo siento"

"¿Entonces lo estás o no?"-interrogó Kira

"¡Por supuesto que no! …¿De dónde han sacado semejante cosa!"-muy en sus adentros Athrun suspiró de alivio, al fin podía dormir en paz.

"Pues últimamente no has actuado como tú"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Tu visita al doctor, tu repentina falta de apetito, el hecho que revises tu cuerpo constantemente, tus compras en Baby World…"-Athrun se puso azul tras las dos últimas cosas que había dicho….había hablado de más…

Cagalli pasó de un sonrojo de pena a una de enojo. "Acaso ustedes dos….¿Me han estado siguiendo!"-dijo mientras enseñaba su puño

"Este…no…claro que no…solo es que…."

"¡Hola a todos!"-entró felizmente la salvadora del día….Lacus. –"¿Cómo te encuentras Cagalli?"-dijo acercándose a la cama

"Con ganas de matar algo o a alguien…digo…bien gracias"

"Me alegro. Venía a decirte que la costurera en la mañana vino muy apenada a disculparse, envió el vestido equivocado"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sip, el correcto ya lo han colgado en tu armario"-terminó con una sonrisa. Cagalli suspiró. "Me da mucho gusto, casi me da un infarto al pensar que había engordado"

"¿De qué están hablando?"-mencionó Kira para recordarles que aun estaban ahí.

"Hace unos días la costurera de Cagalli trajo el vestido que utilizará en su fiesta de compromiso, sin embargo le quedó demasiado pequeño siendo que le había tomado medidas recientemente. Cagalli al ver esto corrió con el doctor para ver si todo estaba en orden y se puso en una ardua dieta, huyendo de todos los postres posibles"

Cagalli ahora estaba levemente sonrojada. Kira y Athrun se miraron el uno al otro, aun confundidos.

"Lamento tener que dejarlos pero me espera mucho trabajo. Kira ¿nos vamos?" -la chica se dirigió a la puerta, Kira se disponía a seguirla pero se detuvo y giró para ver a su hermana.

"Por cierto Cagalli ¿Para quién era lo que compraste en Baby World?"

"Ah eso, pues para Lacus y…"

**¡CRASH!**

El joven coordinador de ojos violeta estaba petrificado en el suelo incapaz de parpadear.

"¡Kira!"-alcanzó a decir Athrun mientras corría a auxiliar a su amigo.

Cagalli los miraba confundida sentada en la cama, después regresó a ver a Lacus quien reía quedito desde la puerta. Ambas sonrieron.

"¿Crees que mi hermano se despierte lo suficientemente cuerdo para entender que las cosas son para obras de caridad?"

**FIN**

* * *

¿Y bien? Sé que esta algo cortito pero era una idea que ya venía circulando en mi cabeza desde algunos días atrás. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No sé olviden de dejar sus comentarios.

Saludos!

**Rinsita-chan**


End file.
